i wanna luv u forever
by sWeEtAzNaNgEl
Summary: this fic is about wen darien and serena met (my story) and wen they break up. I noe.. reallie bad summary but bare wif me plz.


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon so please don't sue me. The song is not mine either. Author's babbling: this is my first song fic. U can flame if u want, I noe I'm not that good so it doesn't bother me. I wrote this story a while ago, I think last year before 911. please r&r and give me advice on how to write better too!! I suk at dis. T.T*tears* Summary: this fic is about wen darien and serena met (my story) and wen they break up. I noe.. reallie bad summary but bare wif me plz.  
  
I wanna luv u forever  
  
(You set my soul at ease Chased darkness out of view)  
  
I remember the first day I saw her. it was like a dream come true. she was sitting at the counter talking with Andrew. I felt like I knew her. Just seeing her made me feel so complete and so happy. like she's a ray of sunshine chasing the darkness out of view. And slowly, she turned around.  
  
(Left your desperate spell on me  
  
Say you feel it too  
  
I know you do)  
  
I felt his eyes on my back and sat there wondering whether I should turn around. Slowly I turned around and found myself looking into his eyes. You could get lost in those eyes. A deep blue, as dark as mine were light but you could never mistake it for black. I knew at that moment that I was falling in love with a stranger. a stranger who could break my heart into a million pieces, but for the first time in my life, I finally felt complete, and I'm hoping that he feels the same way I do. the look in his eyes tell me he does.  
  
(I've got so much more to give  
  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
  
Pour yourself all over me  
  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees)  
  
I know that if we ever married. wait. where did that thought come from. I mean. I know that if we ever started to date. I could give so much. I could live every day with her by my side, living on my knees and still enjoying every moment with her. It would be Heaven on Earth.  
  
(I wanna love you forever  
  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
  
10,000 lifetimes together  
  
Is that so much for you to do?)  
  
2 year later  
  
We've been dating steadily for the last couple of years and all of a sudden he wants to break up. He told me to move on, to find someone new, but I said I'd love him forever and that's what I'll do. I want to spend my life with him, as many as can be, but I guess it's too much for him  
  
(Cuz from the moment that I saw your face  
  
And felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
  
I swear I knew.  
  
I'm gonna love you forever)  
  
Minutes earlier I told her. I can't believe I told her. She was my angel and by the way her eyes filled up with tears, I could tell I just broke my angels heart. I love her so much but I can't explain to her why I broke her heart. She'll think it was stupid. I felt something warm and familiar against me and my arms automatically wrapped around her small frame. Serena. She gave me a hug and a quick kiss on my lips and ran off. towards the park. The warmth of her sweet embrace was gone but the touch of her lips against mine lingered and I knew that I was going to love her forever no matter what.  
  
(My mind fails to understand  
  
What my heart tells me to do)  
  
My heart scolded my mind for breaking my angel's heart and took control. I had the choice between following my heart and follow Serena and get her back and the choice of following my mind, letting my angel cry and hurt. I chose my heart.  
  
(And I'd give up all I have just to be with you  
  
And that would do)  
  
I ran to the park, to my tree, a weeping willow surrounded by rose bushes. The tree was near the lake. There is a little hole between the bushes. A way to get to the tree only if you knew it was there. I sat with my back against the trunk, tears silently streaming down my cheeks. Why he broke up with me I do not know but I knew he still loved me. I felt it when I kissed him.  
  
(I've always been taught to win  
  
And I never thought I'd fall)  
  
I never felt this way before. I knew I truly was in love. I know that I've lost, but I could get her back. I promise myself I will. I don't care about the dreams.  
  
(Be at the mercy of a man  
  
I've never been  
  
Now I only want to be right where you are.)  
  
I knew he was different when I first saw him. He's got me to come when he calls. I've never been like this before but now I only want to be where he is. Where he is in his warm embrace instead of sitting all alone.  
  
(In my life I've learned that Heaven never waits  
  
Let's take this now before it's gone like yesterday  
  
Cuz when I'm with you there's nowhere else  
  
That I would ever wanna be  
  
I'm breathing for the next second I can feel you  
  
Loving me...I'm gonna love  
  
Forever)  
  
We're back together and I've learned that Heaven never waits. We're truly in love for every moment we're apart is agony and when we're together there's nowhere else I want to be. 


End file.
